Spooky Days and Spooky Nights
by Vampire Tails
Summary: *Three-shot* Every year, there's this one day, and, on this day, creepy things start to happen. On this day, my imagination comes alive. Say goodbye to all normalcy, and delve into...the Supernatural. *has bits of Horror* Started Oct. 26, 2011, 7:26 a.m
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! I'm back with a themed story that is sure to make you scream with laughter! Here is the prologue, and I know it's kinda short, but I promise you everything is going to get longer and more dramatic in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: You know, I just realized...I don't have to say the disclaimer! *tosses away papers*

Enjoy this incredibly short prologue!

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Days and Spooky Nights<strong>

Prologue

On this day, things go bump in the night.

On this day, the full moon gives rise to your fears, your nightmares.

On this day, graveyards rumble, people tremble, and the wind emanates an eerie melody.

It is on this day that my imagination truly comes alive.

And it is on this day when everyone has to say goodbye to normalcy of any kind, and prepare to delve into the mysteries and the entirety of…

…the Supernatural.

-Lilo Pelekai

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I told you it was short. Only about 130 words, if you don't count the author notes. *bricked*  
>Okay, okay! I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the least.<p>

**Uploaded October 27, 2011 (11:32 p.m.)**


	2. The Plans

All right, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for of my newest story! I hope you all enjoy it, since I've worked hard to bring this to life!

**Disclaimer**: Uh... Womp womp womp. Womp wom-wom-wom womp. There it's said. =3

Enjoy!

**Spooky Days and Spooky Nights**

Chapter One: The Plans

Another meeting was scheduled for today, and it's about everyone's most favorite day, second only to Christmas. Kirby and I stood in front of our Ohana, and all of them stared attentively at us, sitting in their respective spaces on the couch. I inwardly smirked as I tightened my grip around my pointer; these meetings were important to me, and they knew it, as it was something I took after my father.

And his tradition will not be forgotten.

"Now, since everybody is here, as they should be," I began, and my pet grasped the white drape covering the object behind me, "Kirby and I will start the presentation."

I gestured to him, and the pink puffball then pulled off the drape, unveiling my presentation—technically, it was all just a bunch of drawings on an easel, but that's beside the point—and the drape fell on my pet, eliciting many cries of "poyo!" as he struggled to get it off.

"In just three days, the most fantastic, in both senses of the word, holiday will arrive and plunge us all into darkness."

At this point, my voice carried an air of spookiness, and I could feel uneasiness dripping from everybody's, except Meta Knight's and his followers', auras, and see the fright etched on their faces, excluding Meta Knight's and his followers', especially Dedede's and Escargon's. They both went wide-eyed and looked at each other as they trembled, and it wasn't even that day yet!

At this time, Kirby had gotten the sheet off and ripped off the first sheet, and the second was completely black with the exception of flashlights.

"On a day with no source of light at all," the lights suddenly increasingly dimmed, "you have to do all you can to survive…" the room was completely dark now, and I could only see light sapphires, most likely Dedede's, zipping from side to side, shaking from fright, and glowing golden orbs, and my voice fell to a whisper, "and beware the creatures…of the Night!"

The lights came back on, and I was grinning as everyone had their own reaction to me sporting fangs. The large penguin had jumped out of his seat, wearing one of the most fear-filled and epic expression I'd ever seen, and hid behind the couch. The lavender snail had grasped someone, Sword, and was screaming and crying uncontrollably. Sword and Blade had sweat-dropped, the former even more so, about the only reaction I got out of them, and even Meta Knight had one, but it was only for a split-second; he didn't do anything except start a little, and I sighed, taking out my fangs.

Everyone went back to their positions after they saw that it was just me, and Dedede hopped back in his spot on the couch, making everyone bounce into the air for a moment. Nani smiled at me, and that made me feel better.

"All right," I began, "did everyone have a good scare?"

They all nodded, and Kirby pulled off the picture to go to the next one.

"But that's not all this day is about," I used my pointer to have everyone's attention go to the canvas. "It's also about collecting candy," I saw Meta Knight's eyes light up and I smirked, "lots and lots of candy."

I bet he's drooling underneath that mask…

Kirby pulled off the picture and beneath it hung a drawing of my Ohana "celebrating" and I then said, "And most of all, it's about having as much fun as you can, without falling prey to the evils."

"Poyo!" the pink puff piped up, jumping in front of me.

"Oh, that's right, Kirby!" my "Chao" smiled as he went over to pick up the white sheet, "People also dress up all creepy and scary, and sometimes not-so and pretty, or do something they wouldn't do on a normal day."

He put it over his head and puffed up, and I chuckled at the outcome: Kirby looked a real ghost, floating over my Ohana's heads, and everyone who wasn't familiar with the tradition stared in awe, and those who did just looked, laughing; yes, even Meta Knight, I noted.

"Poyo, poyo!" he giggled, turning over onto his back and making like he was swimming.

It was clear that he was enjoying himself, and I would too if I could puff up and fly.

"Oh, we get to dress up?" Sword exclaimed more than asked.

"And go door-to-door to get candy?" added Blade, hopefully.

"Yes," I nodded, "we will get to do all of that,"—"Ghost" Kirby flew over my head that time and I ducked, and brushed away my hair, and then shot him a mock glare, chuckling—"but first, this meeting is not only for telling what Halloween is about."

The rest of my Ohana, mainly Dedede and Escargon, muttered in confusion.

"It's not…?" I heard the gruff yet kind voice of the penguin ask.

I shook my head and expanded on it, "This Halloween we're gonna do something fantastic, something everybody will remember. And with your skills, I think we can pull it all together."

The white sheet then floated over to me and circled me several times, twirling as he did.

"Poyo!" the puffball then perched himself on my head, waving a covered stubby hand, "Poy-yo-yoy! Halloween fun!"

I petted him, and in one swift motion pulled off the white drape. At first Kirby didn't notice, still waving, but then he felt cool all of a sudden, and he rubbed his cheek and gave out a small squeak of surprise. Everybody laughed at this, and I just smiled, the gleam of laughter in my eyes.

-[XX]-

Nani had gone into the kitchen to get some refreshments while I, Kirby, and our alien folks stayed behind in the living room to discuss our plans.

"So," Sword began, "do you think I could be… a mummy?"

"Sure," I agreed, "you can be anything of your heart's desire; besides, I think it'll do good for what I have in mind."

Blade looked to his inseparable pal, "This is so cool, we're gonna be twin mummies!"

"I agree!"

A smirk soon played on Escargon's lips, I saw, his hand on his chin, and he jumped off the couch and shouted, "I've got it!"

We all looked at him, and he said, "I'll be the mad scientist! I've got the know-how and the brains!"

This seemed to anger Dedede, and he plopped onto the floor, making the living room quake and scaring Escargon to bits.

"No way!" he interjected, "The spot is already taken! I can be quite the mad scientist!"

"Poyo!" Kirby had managed to get in between them without me noticing, "No fighting, poyo~!"

I smiled at him, "Kirby's right! Halloween isn't about competition, contrary to popular belief, and, if we keep fighting, we won't get done with my project by Monday."

Dedede's fiery expression softened with each second he spent staring at me, and I could see his anger deflate, and he sighed shamefully, "I… I'm sorry, Lilo," he shook his head. "I really need to work on my temper."

I walked up to him, and had to look up; he easily dwarfed me by a few feet, but I wasn't intimidated one bit, for I knew he was just a teddy bear.

"It's okay," I forgave him, "but I have something else you can do."

He raised an eyebrow, and I gestured for him to lower his head, and he did so. As I shared his part in my project, I could feel his beak twisting into a grin. When I was done, he righted himself and somewhat evilly guffawed, "This is gonna be fun, I can tell!"

I walked over to Sword and Blade, "Okay, you guys are skilled mechanics, am I right?"

"Sure we are!" exclaimed Sword.

"What do you need us to do?" Blade inquired.

"I need," I began, running over to my duffle bag and rummaging through it, "for you," I pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper, "to build," then I ran over to them and unrolled it for them to see it, "this."

They studied it, and they took it to look at it more closely, "A fog machine, eh?"

They looked at me, "But wouldn't it be easier to buy it from the store?"

I shook my head, slightly hurt, but I concealed it, "Nah, too expensive. Nani and I don't have that kind of money."

I saw them exchange glances, as if they were thinking about it.

Please say yes, I begged to myself.

"Why would you think we'd say no?" the two ended up saying.

My face lifted and I beamed, "Thank you, guys!" How long do you think it'll take you?"

"Hm…a day at most," replied Sword, "depends on how long we work at it without taking breaks."

"Perfect."

Escargon slithered up to me, "A fog machine?"—so he overheard us? Well, we weren't exactly whispering—"Allow me to be of assistance. Fog dispensers need to emit fog, yes?" we nodded, "Then what's the point if it has nothing to emit?"

"Hey, you're right!" I slapped myself on the forehead, "Why didn't I know that? !"

"Don't come down on yourself so hard, Lilo," he comforted me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "Some things you have to have help remembering."

I nodded, smiling, and Escargon joined Sword and Blade, and then I looked over at Meta Knight, who was still sitting on the couch looking at the floor. I walked over to him, and his glowing golden orbs were directed at me now, as he had heard me coming.

"I suppose that you have no room for me in your 'project'…?"

I was surprised by this, for he had the wrong idea; just because he was last doesn't mean he isn't important.

In fact, he had the best.

"Well," I hesitated, trying to word my next sentence in a way that it wouldn't hurt him, "you…already _**look**_ scary…"

I heard him sigh, and I shook my head as I face-palmed, and mentally yelled "That wasn't good enough!"

"I did not plan on being reminded of how 'scary' I look," he stated, and I detected maybe a hint of annoyance and sadness.

"Uh…scary _**is**_ good…for you, I mean…!" I sighed as I tried to right my wrong, and he tilted his head—well, his whole body is a head!—at me, waiting for me to finish, "To be scary is near to the purpose of Halloween, you look perfect!" I managed to get out, but I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Those sharply-curved pauldrons…those unblinking glowing golden eyes…that mask…and that silk cape!"

Meta Knight seemed to flinch when I mentioned his cape, and I stopped my rambling and quickly apologized. Silence reigned over only us two, as the others were exclaiming how fun Halloween would be along with their jobs to make this project work. These silences always occurred whenever Meta Knight and I talk for some reason. He finally spoke, and I let loose the breath I didn't even know I was holding, "You are forgiven, but I do not see the point in your monologue, so to speak."

"Okay. I need," I ran over to my duffle bag, "for you," rummaged through it, and pulled out sheets of paper, "to practice," and then I rushed back to him and showed them to him, "these."

"Hm…" he took them out of my hand to study it more, "these are scripts…" he then looked up at me, "Wh—?"

"You also have the perfect voice," as I said this, I saw out of the corners of my eye Escargon and Sword and Blade and Dedede leaving, most likely to work on their given tasks, "You just need to work on projecting your evil and scariness factor through your tone, something that should be easy enough for you."

I then felt a tug on my dress and I looked behind me and saw none other than Kirby.

"Poyo! What about me, poyo~?" he inquired, the most pitiful expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, Kirby! I'll make you a ghost costume since you enjoy it so much!"

He chirruped happily and twirled in joy as he did a dance of some sort. Meta Knight chuckled, and I whirled around and noticed a sparkly pink dancing across his ambers, and he retorted, "So, that is how you implement Ohana…? Remind me to try it one day."

I stared at him in disbelief and sorta mock anger for a moment before I sighed, smiling.

Well, that was it for planning.

-October 28, 2011, 12:51 p.m.

* * *

><p>The date and time above is when I finished writing this. Yeah, I know, it's pretty close to Halloween right? But I know I can do it!<br>Okay, Meta Knight's eye color.  
>Pink: Amused<br>All right. Please review before you leave, and the next chapter should be up tomorrow.

**Uploaded October 28, 2011, 7:29 p.m.**


	3. The Location

Here is chapter two of my story! Please enjoy it at your fullest and remember to review please?

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah, mi mi blah, blah blah blah blah mi mi mi! XD

All right. Here we go! *blasts off*

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Days and Spooky Nights<strong>

Chapter Two: The Location

It was October the 29th now, and Kirby and I were checking on Sword and Blade, whose task was to build a fog machine. Since they had started late yesterday, they had to start extra early today in order to get it done in the next two hours. We journeyed outside, and there they were, not far from the house, a metal object sitting on a table with parts and tools scattered beside. The two mechanics stood on the table as they grabbed the tools and parts they needed and went to work, screwing, twisting or lightly hammering the parts in. I didn't want to disturb them, so I waited until they noticed me, and soon they did, and waved.

"Hello, Lilo!" gleefully greeted Sword, "Hey, Kirby!"

"Come to check on us again?" Blade asked.

I nodded, and they simultaneously exclaimed, "Well, we're nearly done! In the next sixty minutes, we'll have Escargon test it, to see if it works."

I tilted my head to study it better, and I smiled, "You guys are doing a great job so far."

"Say that when it works," Sword said, and Blade whacked him with the wrench, "Ay! What was that for? !" he rubbed his head.

"No reason." the shorter replied, "I just wanted to do that one day," and he went back to work.

I stifled my chuckles as Sword shot apology after apology, and he didn't even know what was really wrong. Kirby tugged on my dress and pointed to the house once he got my attention. I nodded and we proceeded to rush back to our beautiful home.

-[XX]-

Escargon sat at a table, filled with lab equipment, cackling evilly as he held two vials in his hands; the gleam in his goggles didn't help at all to alleviate the mood.

"This is my most evil act yet!" he exclaimed as he raised the vial in his left hand, "My plans shall be realized!" he cackled evilly again, complete with thunder and lightning this time.

Kirby and I just stared, dumbfounded, and the snail noticed us, "Uh…" the scary music in the background slowed to a stop, "Lilo, Kirby…eh-heh-heh…what are you doing here…?" he questioned weakly.

"We came to check on your part in the project," I awkwardly replied. "It's doing well, I think…?"

"Oh, you betcha!" he exclaimed, cracking a smile, "Professor Dedede's not the only evil genius in the house!" he evilly laughed again.

"I meant the **_other_** part in the project," I added dryly.

"Oh! Uh… it's coming along fine!" he answered, reaching to get a glass of what looked like smoky water, but I knew better, "That fog machine will take a lot, so I'll need to make about thirty gallons of this stuff."

"Wow! _**Thirty**_…? !"

"Gallons, poyo? !"

"Yes, that's right, thirty gallons, and it all has to be finished tonight."

I nodded, "As long as you do, I'm not worried."

Kirby stepped up, "Sword, Blade, poyo~!"

"Ah, thanks! I need to bring a batch of these to them in an hour," Escargon slithered around the table over to us and shooed us out, "Now, go! I'm busy!"

The door then slammed behind us, and we stared at a staircase to the upper floor. The fact that he was busy I understood; we _**are**_ under a strict time limit, for Halloween was drawing dangerously close with each passing minute, almost as if I could jump into it. What was not understood was how he just _**kicked**_ us out, because, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't be doing this.

I felt a tug on my dress and I looked at him, and he inquired, "Poyokay…?"

I gasped, relaxing my eyebrows and mouth, and replied, "Sorta. Just upset that Escargon kicked us out."

He offered one of the sweetest and warmest smiles upon which I had ever feasted my eyes, and I smiled too. It _**is**_ amazing how much he's changed, from a destructive and potentially evil "beast" to a lovable and (mostly) tame house pet, and, most importantly, my best friend.

"Don't be upset, poyo…" he said, rubbing up against my leg, "Busy is good, poyo."

I thought about this, looking into his sparkly light sapphires, before I nodded, "Okay. Come on, Kirby."

We ran up the stairs, and pushed open the door at the end. The entire house seemed to creak and moan ominously, as if it threatened to fall apart. It'd better not though, 'cause everyone who lives in this house spent nearly all their time and energy to repair it,—read "build a new one altogether"—and it would break their hearts if it did. It _**did**_ fit the Halloween mood, and I smiled; even the house was preparing for it.

Kirby and I slowly walked the halls, turning every now and then to see if someone were following us. It might seem paranoid, but spooky things happen on the spookiest night of the year and all those days surrounding it, and, on a rank, it is followed by Friday the Thirteenth, the unluckiest day of the year. True to its word, this very unlucky Friday always occurs in months that start on a Sunday, and I was always looking for it, expecting it. It did bring bad luck, but luckily it wasn't very serious. Did I mention that the day I tried to train Kirby to be a civilized pet was a Friday the Thirteenth? I didn't really pay attention to the date though, but it's sorta vague.

No wonder both Nani and I had trouble…

Suddenly, a very calm, scary and deep voice dripping with sinister oil shattered my thoughts. We both jumped as it laughed evilly; it sounded distant, yet it also sounded close. We trembled as we followed the voice, trapped in the icy coats of fear.

"Hm-hm-hm…watch your step, lest you will never return," the voice again laughed casually yet sinisterly, and we found ourselves on the lookout for something that wasn't even there, but, as a matter of fact, we didn't even know what that "something" was.

As we neared Meta Knight's attic, the voice grew louder, and Kirby and I exchanged glances and smirked. We hopped on the elevator shaft and silently rode it up to his room. Once there, we saw our protector pacing back and forth, practicing his lines passionately, so much so that he didn't even notice us. His evil laugh—first starting as chuckles, and then slowly escalating to a sorta crazed one—sent chills down my and Kirby's spines, and I whispered, "_Wow_…"

He heard me, as he spun around, ready to defend the household, but relaxed when he realized it was just Kirby and me.

"Ah, Lilo, Kirby," his voice flipped back to his gentle tone, "it is nice to see you two again. Did you enjoy my performance?"

"Enjoy it…?" I began, "You completely blew us away! You should've seen our faces when we were roaming the halls! You were incredible!"

Meta Knight nodded a modest "thank you" and turned slightly away.

"Did you think about the place where you will set your end project in motion?" he inquired.

My eyes widened and I bowed my head, "I never—the thought never crossed my mind…"

"Hm…that is no good," he said, turning to me and walking closer, "You are not going to have it in your backyard, are you?"

I shook my head, "It's not big enough."

He grunted, "I thought you had this all planned out."

I sighed, and muttered, "This is gonna be ruined…and it's all my fault…"

Meta Knight took note of my depressed aura, and looked at the wall as his eyes changed green. He then looked back at me after a while and said, "Oh, no, it is not going to be ruined, at least not on my watch."

He walked past me, gestured for us to follow him, and then stepped onto the elevator shaft, and we did as instructed.

-[XX]-

We had passed Sword and Blade, and were now climbing the steep hill; Kirby had no trouble at all, but Meta Knight had to help me. Sometimes I wished I weren't as helpless, but what are the odds?

I was only seven years old.

At the very peak of the hill, Kirby was already waiting, and my protector hoisted me up and gently set me onto my feet. It was wide, but not wide enough to have all three of us walk together, so we made a line formation—once again, Meta Knight helped me to keep my balance. Thankfully, the road widened more and we were able to walk on our own accord. We came to another steep hill, but we didn't have to climb it this time, and my protector placed a white mitten-clad hand on it, and a doorway magically appeared, leading into a cavern of some sort.

I marveled at this, "Wow! A secret cave? ! How come I never knew? !"

He looked at me, his ambers flashing a bright pink, and he continued onwards, unhooking a lantern, and we followed closely.

"Watch your step," he warned when we came to a staircase going down.

We did as told and after what seemed like forever my foot touched metal. He extended his arm in front of us to let us know that we go no farther, and he went ahead, his light still shining through the darkness, and I followed that with my eyes to reassure myself. Soon, some lights came on, and Kirby and I had to shield our eyes, but when we took our hands away from our eyes, we were met with a marvelous sight.

"Poyo!"

"Wow!"

Meta Knight reappeared beside me, and I jumped a little.

"You like it…?"

I nodded vigorously, and Kirby's eyes had turned into a pair of golden stars. It was a gigantic ship, its metallic hull colored with auburn and shaped like an elongated bullet…don't ask me how I know what a bullet looks like, I just do. A giant replica of my protector's mask formed its bow, and I tried to stifle my chuckles. Anyway, it was a huge ship, and it will do well with my project.

"This is my beloved ship, the Halberd," he began, walking up to it and rubbing the side of its bow. "It was a gift from one of the Galaxy Soldiers," he then turned to me. "Please be careful with it."

I nodded, and he reached into his cape and pulled out a remote and pushed a button. At first, nothing happened, but then some of the metal on the side of the hull pulled away, forming a doorway, and the metal collasped into a ramp as a means to get inside.

"Explore it; get accustomed to the hallways and the rooms. You could even decorate it if you so desire."

As he said this, a big smile crept onto my face. I ran up to him and hugged him, and he let out a cry of surprise.

"Thank you, Meta Knight…"

It took a while, but he hugged me back, "Ah…it is…no problem," and we were joined by Kirby. You know, as a matter of fact, Nani and I are all surrounded by teddy bears.

We all pulled away, and Kirby and I ran up the ramp to explore the amazing ship, my shoes clanging against the metal. Meta Knight sighed, and soon he walked up the ramp to keep an eye on us.

- October 29, 2011, 7:03 p.m.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Awww, wasn't that heartwarming? !  
>I feel honored to put the Halberd in here, but I am not going to say more about Lilo's project; it's classified and on a wait-till-the-next-chapter-is-uploaded basis. Okay, thank you!<br>Can you believe that it is only two days till Halloween? And Halloween is a school day this year... DX Which means I have to be extremely lucky _**and**_ have God on my side _**and**_ have time on my side so I can upload the final part of this story, where all shalll be revealed, and screams and laughter shall be elicited. Hope you enjoy the wait, and oh, look, that blue word beneath this page...click it, for it is your friend. =3  
>Ta ta!<p>

**Uploaded October 29, 2011, 8:53 p.m.**


	4. The Decorations

Good evening, one and all! I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer**: Do NOT sue, unless you want me to haunt your nightmares!

Okay, go ahead. Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Days and Spooky Nights<strong>

Chapter Three: The Decorations

All right, there's only one more day until Halloween, and I am so excited! Yesterday, in the Halberd, I had stated that I didn't want the ship in a cave, but that I wanted it in a grassy area. We discussed where we could place the Halberd, and once we settled on a decision, he led us, Kirby and me, out of the cave, where we watched as the hill separated and the Halberd, with a cloak covering it, floated out, spread its purple, leathery bat-like wings, two on each side, and zoomed off in our direction; we waved, as if he could see us, but he might have.

And then when we entered the house, we met a surprise guest, Chef Kawasaki, and he wanted to partake in our project too, and I let him. After all, he _**is**_ a part of our family, our Ohana; it wouldn't be right to refuse.

Escargon had finished making the thirty gallons of the "stuff", Sword and Blade had finished building the fog machine, and Nani had bought all the candy she could as rewards for the "victims" who "survived".

It seemed like we were done, right?

Wrong.

My whole family, including Chef Kawasaki, stood in the grassy area I had requested, staring at the gigantic ship. We brought three whole tubes of decorations, and Dedede had carried the fog machine and Kirby its thirty gallons. We still had to decorate the Halberd…which was gonna be a _**monster**_ of a job, and on top of that, we had to get our costumes together, which were scattered all over the house.

Escargon had suggested dry ice if I wanted it to be foggy inside the Halberd as well, and I agreed.

"Oh my gosh…how is this gonna be done in time…?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>"I wish we had more time…"  
>murmured my family.<p>

I turned to them, "Come on, don't despair! If we get started now, this will be finished before the day is over!" I exclaimed, "Who's with me? !"

For a moment, no one raised a hand, and my hope was starting to run out. But then, two hands raised; Kirby's and Meta Knight's. And then another hand (Dedede's) and another (Escargon's), and soon everyone's hand was in the air.

"Let's do this!" Chef Kawasaki shouted, and everyone did a battle cry and "attacked" the Halberd with decorations.

With Meta Knight's reluctant permission, Kirby used his claws to lightly scratch up the bow, and Professor Dedede, since he was taller than everybody else, smeared fake blood, I had convinced Meta Knight that it would be easy to clean off, over the scratches. Then the penguin went inside and cleared away anything that wouldn't serve our purpose. Escargon followed with three tubs of dry ice to put at least three in a corner of each room, and in most parts of the hallways. In every corner, we hung spider webs, very real-looking ones, and, since Meta Knight established that no one should be going into the Engine Room, we put up yellow "caution" tapes across the entryway, and kept it open; I smirked, as all our hard work was slowly but surely coming together.

Sword and Blade had carried the fog machine next to the bow and covered it with a drape. Chef Kawasaki, with the help of Dedede, draped the hull of the Halberd with condensed spider webs.

"Gah!" Kawasaki screamed, "I think I just saw…a spider!"

"Oh, relax…" Dedede casually started, "they won't hurt ya."

"…R-r-really…?"

The large penguin smirked, knowing that he has him under his thumb, "Of course, they are more afraid of you than you are of them," and then he held up a spider the size of a light bulb, "except these guys!"

Kawasaki's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he slowly paled. He wobbled and soon he fell off the ladder, losing consciousness before he even hit the ground. Dedede's sapphires contracted, chuckling sheepishly, for he thought it would be funny, and then he heard a foot tapping against the grass. He looked over and saw me, with crossed arms and a scolding expression every adult feared.

"What?" he questioned, "It's only fake."

Dedede then saw out of the corner of his eye one of its legs twitch, and his eyes widened.

"ACK! It just MOVED! !" he freaked out, "It's alive! It's ALIVE! !"

Talk about dissonance of size; he was much bigger than that spider, yet he was crying and screaming over it.

The spider was probably doing the same thing.

He screeched, "It's flipping ALIVE! ! HELP ME!"

"Just toss it over," I ordered as I readied a container.

He did so without hesitation, and I caught it, in the container, mind you, and I slammed the lid onto it.

I smiled fondly at the spider, "I see you seasoned Dedede for Halloween, didn't you? I know you did."

As I continued, the large penguin was gawking at me, wondering if I had lost my mind. I shot him a glare, and he realized and went back to work, this time with Kirby to help.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Nani, carrying a big container of candy, had gone inside the ship. They had to traverse a long way to get to the control room, and the blue masked puffball directed her, while assisting her with the container, where to go, and Nani complied. They took breaks every now and then, five-minute ones in fact, and the older sister tried to strike up a conversation each time.

"So…this is your ship…?"

He nodded.

"It's quite nice," she complimented, and the masked knight only grunted in response.

She sighed; sometimes she didn't like talking to Meta Knight, but she sorta had to, for he was Ohana as well.

"…What made you use this ship…for this purpose?" she inquired.

He looked at her, his glowing golden orbs studying her, before he replied, "Not what…who…And it was…your sister."

Nani gasped in surprise, and smiled.

"She did not have a location planned, and I did not want her project her blow up in her face. So I showed her the Halberd, and she literally became the embodiment of happiness," he explained. "I did not want her to reap sadness."

Nani was still smiling, and she commented, "Lilo's growing on ya, isn't she?"

Meta Knight sighed, rubbing the cheek of his mask, "Indeed, she is," he then stood up. "Our break is over. Let us continue."

Nani stood up too, stretched out her arms and legs, and crouched, her hands gripping the handle, and the masked puffball grasped the other handle single-handedly.

"Show-off…" the older sister muttered.

"What was that…?"

"Nothing…!" she shot back.

Meta Knight smirked beneath his mask, his ambers flashing a bright pink, and started off, "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" they finished in unison, hoisted up the container, and shoved off.

Once Chef Kawasaki woke up, I had him take a two-minute break and then had him decorate the control room, or the pilot center, with Kirby's aid, and if my timing is correct, Meta Knight and Nani should already be there with the container full of candy, supervising. We were running out of sunlight at this point, and I had Sword and Blade smear fake blood over the folded wings, on the inside too, but I didn't want the lines gathered in one place, I wanted them scattered.

By the time the sun set, we were finished with the exterior, and it was ominous-looking. I went inside, followed by Dedede, Escargon, and Sword and Blade, so I could see what and how they were doing. I surveyed all the rooms and smirked. By the time I got to the control room, my smirk was so big it could rival the Cheshire Cat's, and everyone did their own evil smirk, although I couldn't see Meta Knight's, but I bet his was the most intimidating, and I couldn't see Sword's and Blade's either.

Yes, Halloween will truly be a night that no one would _**ever**_ forget.

- October 30, 2011, 1:02 p.m.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Heh heh... This is pretty short, isn't it? Well, the better to have you wait in suspense for a day!  
>Huh...no reviews... DX I'm not happy about that! But, meh... I'll just finish up the next chapter so I can post it up for Halloween, which is a school day... I'm doing a whole lot of work for ya! Just so you know!<br>I just hope I don't crack under the pressure...  
>See ya tomorrow, hopefully! #_#<p>

**Uploaded October 30th, 2011, 7:41 p.m.**


End file.
